


Puppy Love

by McNugget



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Corgis, Dalmatians, F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNugget/pseuds/McNugget
Summary: Kara Danvers would have never believed it if someone told her she'd end up crushing on a young Lena Luthor. Especially not after barreling into her during a cat chase and their first interaction would involve her nose up the young Luthor's butt.Boy was she wrong.Puppy Au





	1. A Ruff Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Supercorp fic so bare with me. I apologize for my grammatical and syntax errors. Enjoy!

 It was like any normal Monday morning in the Danvers’ household.

Well, as normal as it can be for a red-haired dachshund named Alex.

With her owners Eliza and Jeremiah, having already left to for work earlier in that day and been given her morning walk around the dog park by her dog walker. Alex was now seated in her backyard beside the brown Trex fence, as she waited for the arrival of her girlfriend and next door neighbor.   

Maggie Sawyer.

It wasn’t long before her ears perked up at the sound of the bushes rustling against the soft wooden barrier. Just below the cluster of vibrant green leaves, appeared a pair of brown paws as they clawed their way into Alex’s yard.

Then finally,  after squiggling her way through the little small hole, the little brown Pitbull successfully settled herself in front of her girlfriend, as she stared at her with a little gleam in her eyes.

“Danvers.”

“Sawyer.”

 They held each other’s gazes for a short moment before giving up their act and charged towards each other with pure joy on in their faces.

After a few minutes of chasing each other around the yard and play fighting, they both rolled onto the grass with their paws dangling up in the air as they gasped for air.

“That was fun.” Maggie yapped, as she lazily rolled over and faced Alex.

“You almost had me there, Sawyer,” Alex gasped for air. 

Maggie had taken the opportunity to tackle Alex from behind, causing her to tumble to the ground. Alex had simply laughed as Maggie lazily crawled over her and playfully bit the tips of her ears before Alex tipped her over and gave her a sloppy lick over her snout before she ran off and thus began their game of tag. 

Alex felt her eyes go heavy as they both had moved onto their bellies and rested their heads on their paws.

Maggie let out a small yawn before shaking her body and ridding herself of the dirt.

“Do you mind us going inside for a bit? That run left me kind of drained,” said Maggie, as another yawn hit. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Alex chuckled, as she gave Maggie a slight nudge. They both continued to playfully bump into one another as they made their way to the little doggy door that led to the kitchen.

 Once they made it inside and into the living room, they crawled over onto Alex’s medium sized doggy bed that laid softly against the wall beside another much larger doggy bed.

 Alex situated herself on one side of the bed, to give Maggie more space to get comfortable. However, Maggie wasn’t having it. Instead, she crawled beside Alex and nudged her head under Alex’s paw, giving her the hint. Already letting the sleep take over, Alex lazily put her arm around her soft loving Pitbull.

A warm feeling filled up her chest, for Maggie at first wasn’t like how she was then. She was much colder and with many more walls up. Thankfully Alex was successful in tearing all of those walls down and helped to bring a  much softer side of her that she loved so dearly.

With a soft sigh, both puppies began to nuzzle closer to one another as they drifted off to sleep.

 Unfortunately, their slumber didn’t last not even five minutes. For a few moments later, Alex’s ears perked once again at the sound of pitter-patter and loud gasping in the distance.  

 And in the distance, she heard “Alex…Alex…Alex!”

 Maggie groaned as she dug her head deeper into Alex’s side,

“Not again,” She murmured.

In that instant, the voice became louder and louder as it’s owner raced toward them.

 Alex groaned internally

 “ _Here we go,”_  

“Alex! Alex! Ale-” 

_SMACK!_  

“Owie...” a soft whine was heard outside the front door.

 But that didn’t last long.

A few seconds later a white and brown puppy in a pastel colored sweater, barreled in through the other doggy door and frapped all over the living room.

 “Alex!  I made a new friend! I made a new friend! I made a new friend! I made a new friend!” the puppy exclaimed as it ran all over the house.

 From the couch, she dived into the kitchen and frapped back to the living room, ran a lap around the couch. And did the cycle all over again. 

“Please tell me she has an off switch,” Maggie mumbled as she watched the small Corgi frantically run around the house.

“Still haven’t found it yet.” Replied Alex under her breath. 

“Maybe if we pretend to still be asleep. She’ll go away.”

However, that wasn’t the case for not a second later the Corgi did one last run around the couch before splooting in front of Alex’s bed.

“Hey guys,” she said excitedly as she panted, with her tongue sticking out. Her sweater completely askew.

“Hi, Kara.” Both Maggie and Alex replied softly.

After a pregnant pause, Kara immediately spoke, “I made a new friend.” With excitement in her voice.

“Really? I couldn’t tell-owe!”

Maggie gave Alex a death glare as she massaged her sore side.

“You made a new friend?” asked Alex. 

“Yeah! She’s amazing. She funny and really nice.” Kara explained enthusiastically, “She smells nice too. Like lavender and soft pillows.”

“I never knew pillows had an actual scent, little Danv-Ouch!”

“Oh, that’s nice. Did you meet her at the park while you were with Lucy?” 

Jeremiah and Eliza had agreed to let Kara stay over at the Lane’s house the night before; for a planned play date the following day with the Lane’s puppy and Kara’s best friend, Lucy Lane. 

“Umm, yeah?"  Kara said, “By any chance, do you guys know if there any potstickers left?” she quickly asked, as she dashed towards the kitchen to avoided Alex’s question.

The hesitance in Kara’s voice instantly sparked Alex’s curiosity and protective side.  

“Kara. What did you do?”

A muffled sound was all she got as a reply.

Kara came back with her mouth now full of the last three potstickers the Danvers’ left in her bowl.

“Kara?” Alex drawled.  

After settling herself on her bed, Kara continued to chew her food.

“I may or may not…have ended up at a private dog park.” She mumbled. 

“You what?!” Alex exclaimed.

Her outburst caused startled Maggie into resettling herself on the other end of the bed.

“Little Danvers, how the hell did you end up in a private dog park?” 

Kara rolled on her side as she started rolling her little tennis ball. “Well, it all started with a hairless cat and the robbery of Winn’s chew toy…"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here you go! Sorry for any grammatical or syntax errors and Enjoy!

 

_ Midvale Dog Park _

“Okay girls, off you go,” said the dog walker,  J’onn Jones as he removed Kara and Lucy’s leashes. Both pups immediately scurried off into the large grassy park. “And please don't go wandering off again. I'm talking to you, Kara!” 

Too excited to find her rubber ball, Kara blocked out whatever her dog walker was saying. All she cared about at the moment was finding the special ball she kept hidden under one of the garbage bins. With Lucy right on her tail, she heard her best friend come to a halt beside her as they stopped in front of the garbage bin. 

“Explain to me again as to why you’re always hiding your ball?” Lucy asked with curiosity in her voice, as she sat on the ground and scratched the itch she had on the back of her ear. 

“Cause it's more fun, duh,” Kara gasped with excitement. She crawled under the bin and started digging anxiously. Not caring at all where she threw the dirt at. 

“Hey watch it, will ya? I just got groomed yesterday. And I have a date with James tonight, so I have to look my best. Which means no dirt stains, Danvers,”  The Cavalier King Charles said sternly as she shook off the dirt from her small self.  

Kara popped back out from under the bin with her ball in mouth. 

“Oops, sorry,” she mumbled through the ball. Kara’s tail wagged as dropped the saliva-covered ball on the ground.  

Both puppies ears perked up at the sound of loud bark projected itself through the park. They turned towards the source of the noise. 

Not too far away, a small beagle, with a bowtie for a collar, came barreling towards the pups with excitement in his eyes and a chew toy taking up all of the space in his mouth. A few feet behind him a brown mini-pinscher and a black and white husky followed. 

“Winn!” Kara exclaimed, excitedly at the sight of the Beagle. While Lucy’s posture tightened up at the sight of her boyfriend coming her way

Winn dropped the toy on the soft grass and nudged it towards them with his head. 

“Look at what I got!” 

There on the ground laid a large squeaky toy in the form of a cell phone. Kara laughed at how suitable the toy was for her friend, who had a fondness for chewing off his owner's phones. 

As the other two puppies came over, she noticed that they too had chew toys. The mini-pinscher;  James, had a little camera while Husky; Clarke, had a bright green gem for a toy.  

“Oh, that’s not fair! I want one! Where’d you guys get it?” Kara downcasted, as her little ears dropped.

“Ha! You missed it,”  joked James, who he made his way to Lucy’s side. “There was a set up this morning by the pond, where they gave out toys for any dogs who’d complete the obstacle course.” 

“No way?! And I missed that? It would have been so much fun.” Kara pouted. 

“Well if you hadn't have taken forever eating breakfast this morning, we would have been here sooner.” said Lucy. 

“Hey! Don't bring my food time into this. You know how I get if I don't get my full meal.”  

“Trust me, Kara. We know.” the blue eyed husky kidded. 

The super friends were all too distracted with their conversation, that they hadn't noticed the small cat lingering between the bushes, staring menacingly at them from afar.  

One second they were all discussing with Kara, denying her offer to exchange her chew toy for one of theirs and the next a pink blur filled their vision and left as quick as it came through. Leaving the pupper's very confused as to what had happened. That's when Winn whined as he noticed that his toy was no longer laying on the ground. 

“Guys, where’d my toy go?” Winn exclaimed, worry in his voice. 

He frantically searched for his missing toy, pacing side to side sniffing for the ball. 

“Over there!” James barked as he nodded towards the Sphynx cat that was running swiftly towards the park gates.

Leaving the park. 

“I got it!” Clark growled as he ran off chasing the cat. 

Clark hated cats. 

“I’ll go with you. Wait up!” 

Anxious not to miss any of the action, Kara quickly dashed behind Clark. 

“Kara! Where do you think you’re going?” J’onn exclaimed as he sat up from the bench and darted towards the running Corgi.

_ “Not again.”  _  J’onn thought. 

“KARA GET BACK HERE!” 

But by the time he made it to the gate, Kara was long gone. 

 

* * *

 

Kara puffed as she and Clark chased after the hairless rodent that was considered a cat. 

Noticing that she was lagging behind Clark, Kara quickened her pace and ran as fast as her little feet could let her. Soon enough she passed Clark and was right behind the cat. His tail taunted her as she tried to grasp it with her mouth. 

“Get back here!” Kara barked, as it turned a corner. Kara followed suit right after and came to a stop as she spotted a large sign with fancy writing on it. It was another dog park, however, it wasn't like the park Kara and the others usually spot. The grass was a brighter shade of green and the air smelled like freshly planted flowers. 

It was fancy. Too fancy for Kara’s taste. 

The cat darted towards one of the fancy parked cars in front of the park and crawled under one of them to keep Kara and Clark off its back. But both dogs were smarter than that and ran around the large black SUV. Surrounding the Sphinx. The cat came to a halt and hissed through the chew toy, at the puppies before jumping over Kara’s head and darted towards the park.

Kara was right behind him. She was not about to let this creep get away with taking her friends toy.

She was too focused on her own thoughts and chasing the cat, she hadn't heard Clark’s warning of the large arrangement of bushes straight ahead. The cat swiftly disappeared through them. 

Scared, Kara attempts to stick her front paws to come to a halt, but she was going far too fast and she closed her eyes in fear as she crashed. 

She kept her eyes closed as she waited for her fall..but it never came. Confused, she opened her eyes and saw she was...

 Flying? 

 She was off the ground and flying mid-air. 

  _“Uh-Oh.”_

 Kara looked down and yelped as she went crashing to the ground and rolled down the small hill. 

 “ _Oh, Rao.”_

 After what felt like an eternity she finally came to a sudden stop, with something breaking her fall. Too dizzy from her spin down the hill, she missed the cat come out of the bush at the top of the hill, smirking as it brisked around the park and walked down the line of stairs. 

“Owie.” she whispered, eyes shut, as she shook her head and nuzzled into something soft and fluffy. 

Perplexed, her ears dropped as she took a whiff and smelled,  

Lavender? 

That’s when she felt whatever was beneath her move, she looked down and her view was full of small black spots, white fur and a tail, wagging? 

A butt 

  _“What the?”_ Kara thought.  

Her thoughts quickly dispersed as a soft velvet voice spoke.  

“Excuse me, but can you  _ please _ get off me.” 

It was meant to come off as cold and static but Kara thought otherwise. All she thought of the voice was that it was angelic. 

 Kara shot off the unknown pupper, that she was comfortably laying on. She took a few steps back before she began to ramble. 

“I am so sorry. I didn't mean to ram into you. I was chasing this cat who stole my friends toy and it played me and I went through these bushes and that’s how I crashed into you, well your butt actually- it's not as if I was looking at your butt. It was only in my line of sight- I-I-I wasn't being a creep-” 

“Okay, just stop right there. Please. My head still hurts from the hit so can you just, stop talking.” the puppy begged,  as she got up from her position and stretched.  Her small black spots worked perfectly with her porcelain colored fur. 

Kara gazed at the small black spots and how they worked perfectly with her porcelain colored fur. She caught her breath as the Dalmatian stretched its limbs as it faced Kara. 

_“She’s Beautiful,”_ Kara thought,  she gazed at the puppy’s small nose. With it perfectly shaped, her small nose was outlined with a black fur making the nose look heart shaped. Kara’s heart quickened at how cute it was and how well it suited the pupper.   

Kara was too distracted in her own thoughts that she hadn't watched the Dalmatian waiting patiently for her to speak. 

“Helloo?” the puppy said, with a raised brow. 

A sudden rush of nerves coursed through Kara’s small figure. 

“I-um. I’m Kara!” she exclaimed. “I-I mean-I'm really sorry for barreling into the park and accidentally bumping  into you.” 

“You called that bumping into me?” she raised her brow even more. “ That was more like a tackle. You could’ve killed me!”  

Kara dropped her ears, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. It was an accident, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt,” she whispered as she pawed the grass beneath her. Her heart constricted at the thought of the Danvers finding out about this. She was in real trouble. 

The Dalmatian held a cold gaze as she eyed the golden haired Corgi. Kara was her name if she remembered correctly. To her enjoyment, she held back a smile as she watched the Kara squirm under her gaze. Not having many friends to play with, interacting with this new puppy was quite endearing.  

The interaction with the Corgi was the longest conversation she'd had in quite awhile with a pet that wasn't her brother or her obnoxious so called “friends” she had. All they cared about was who’s groomer is better and new accessories their owner bought for them. She wasn't one to really talk about her private life, much less about anything. 

Which is why the Dalmatian was prolonging their meet as long as she could. Kara was like nothing she’s ever met before. Aside from her being exceptionally cute, with those beautiful blue eyes, luscious blond fur, and lovely soft voice. She was a breath of fresh air. And to the Dalmatian's enjoyment, it was fun watching her ramble on about her friends toy and her apologizing over and over again. 

Breaking out of her thoughts and having had her fun. 

“Now what is this about a stolen chew toy?” she asked.  

Kara’s ears perked quickly in excitement to explain.  

“My friends and I, we were at out playing at our park and my friend Winn, he won a toy and this hideous looking cat- he was hairless, never seen anything like it- snatched it from him. So my friend Clark and I ran after him, which led us here- and me barreling into your...but-for which I’m sorry again, by the way, I really tried to stop but...I couldn't.” Kara stopped once she realized she was rambling again. 

Kara looked down to the ground, knowing she’d distract herself once again by looking into the Dalmatian's bright green eyes.  

_ “The grass here is quite nice and shiny and really soft. I should come here more often.” _

“So, from what I’ve gathered. You chased a cat for what-5 blocks?...Over a chew toy?” 

“Well, when you put it that way…” Kara whispered, embarrassed. 

 The puppy chuckled as she shook her head. “It’s fine. You did it for your friend. Quite heroic of you actually,” she glanced over Kara’s shoulder, “Though, you could have just used the stairs. Saved you that nasty fall and my ass as well.”  

Kara turned behind her and sighed as she spotted the long cemented stairs on the other side. The stairs that her friend, Clark was coming down from. 

“Yeah, I should have,” Kara replied, shyly. 

The puppy held her gaze as she licked her nose. 

“As for the cat. You said it was hairless?” 

Kara nodded. 

“Were you able to catch he had a scar over his right brow?” 

Kara took a moment to think back and remember.  

“Yeah! It did! Do you know him?” 

The Dalmatian rolled her eyes in response, “Unfortunately, yes. He’s my brother.”  

Kara stood, shocked. Mouth gaping and everything. 

“Uh..” 

“I’m adopted. So he’s kind of like my annoying, older brother. I hate him most of the time but what can you do. He’s family,” the pup said as she looked around the park before she came to a sudden stop. Something had caught her eye, 

“Stay right here…?” 

“Kara.” the corgi said cheerfully.  

“Kara, hmm. Stay right here, Kara,” she said softly before darting off towards a crowd of cats. 

_ “She said my name”  _ Kara shivered, 

She loved how the Dalmatian pronounced her name, it was so soft and with an accent of some sort. She couldn't place where it was from but she loved it.  

In fact, it was a beautiful accent.  

Kara loved it. And hoped she’d hear her say her name again.  

“Kara!”  

“Huh-wha-name?” Kara’s head turned side to side and came face-to-face with Clark.  

Both puppies hadn't  noticed the hairless cat running around, not far away from them. It used a  group of cats as shields, trying to not get caught by the heavily annoyed Dalmatian that was angrily barking at him. The cat tried to claw at her but failed miserably as the puppy grasped his paw with her mouth and tugged him towards her. 

The husky turned his head in confusion. His blue eyes pierced hers, 

“What?”  

“I-uh-nothing. Just me and my crazy thoughts.”  

“You hit your head pretty hard during that fall. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine- totally fine. Now shut up,” she whispered. She spotted the Dalmatian making her way back to them. 

 Winn's chew toy in mouth. 

“You found it!” 

“Sure did,” she dropped the toy at Kara’s feet. “I believe this is your friends, Winn correct?” 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded happily, not noticing the husky beside her holding back a grin as he watched their interaction. 

“Well, you should get that back to your friend then. Before he sends out a search party for it.” the Dalmatian joked, brow raised. 

Kara gave one of her awkward laughs, she pawed the side of her head nervously as she controlled her laughter.  

“Thank you,” Kara said softly. 

“There’s no need. I usually have to fix my lovely brothers problems, so I'm used to it.”  

“ Still, thank you.”

They shared a smile both distracted not wanting the moment to end.  

“We best get going now.” Clark interrupted, as he spotted the group of guards approaching them from afar. 

“Why do they look angry?” Kara asked, her head tilted in confusion.  

“Well you did just breach into a private dog park,” the black and white puppy quipped, “That’s a bit of a serious matter in these streets, Kara.  So you guys should best be going be going before you get caught.”  

“Right. Well, thanks again.” Kara mumbled sadly. She really didn't want to go. She wanted to get to know more about this pup. She was pretty, her voice was soft - urgh that accent- and her eyes were so green she could spend days just staring at them. 

“I hope this isn't the last time we speak.” the puppy rose her brow once again, amused. 

Kara gazed, mouth agape. 

“Lena! Lex! Time to go!” a loud voice broke their moment.  

Startled, Kara turned to the source of the voice and spotted a woman, with dark brown hair tied in a bun, standing by the sidewalk, two leashes in hand.  

“That’s Jess. My walker. I best be going as well,” 

The pup stands and takes a few steps to signal her to leave. With one last look, “Kara,” she leaves. 

 As Clark and Kara both turned to leave, Kara turned her head and looked back one last time.  

“I hope not either.” she whispered. 

_ “Lena.”  _

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's your lucky day, guys! An early post for you all. Since I won't be in town until next week, I won't be able to post on Sunday. So I'm gifting it to you guys early. It's pretty short, but next chapter will definitely be a lot longer. Enjoy! 
> 
> Apologies in advance again for any grammatical and syntax errors.

Chapter 3

A few days later Kara was back at the local dog park along with Alex and Maggie. After being warned to run off again by J’onn and being forced to sit next to the bench beside him as a punishment, he finally let her go.

Kara walked hesitantly towards the grass, contemplating whether to stay in the park or go visit her new found friend, Lena. Having been counting down the days till her next trip to the park, all Kara thought about was meeting the pretty Dalmatian again. She could still smell the lavender scented shampoo Lena wore and it brought a shiver down the young corgi's back.

Knowing she had already made that choice long ago, Kara came to a stop as she felt J’onn’s gaze behind her. Alex and Maggie were a few feet away, heads cocked in confusion wondering why the little corgi hadn't gone in search of her toy like she normally does. But Alex knew her sister too well, her ears perked in realization as she stepped towards her little sister.

“Kara I swear to- KARA,” Alex exclaimed, witnessing her sister dart towards the gate...again.

“I’m going to kill her,” the Dioxin whispered.

She darted off to follow her sister but she quickly came to a forceful stop, once she felt a strong tug on her tail. Maggie, dropped her girlfriends tail once she made sure Alex was seated.

“Let her go, you and I both know where she’s going.”

“She’s been talking about this Lena girl nonstop. I’m not fond of this idea and I don't want her to get hurt. What if she gets taken?” she stated with worry in her voice.

Maggie shook her head knowing what her girlfriend was truly implying. Her adoptive sister possibly getting her heart broken by one of the richest pups in the town. But she’ll play along.

Maggie inched closer to her girlfriend and wrapped her neck around hers for support.

“She’ll be fine. Kara can take care of herself, you taught her that.”

“I hope you’re right, Mags.”

Alex cuddled into her the young pitbull’s neck and softly whined as she enjoyed their moment.

* * *

 

Once the park was in her line of sight, Kara walked carefully, catching her breath. Not wanting to bring attention to herself by the guards, she used the cars to stay hidden until she arrived near the concrete stairs.

In a swift move, she leaped out of the parking lot and ran down the long steps. She looked around the park in search of Lena. There was an abundance of dogs she’s never seen before with their dog walkers on their beck n call. Some were in their own little groups eating what looked to be fancy dog snack while others were on their own minding their own business.

It was odd. It felt so superficial. It was nothing like Midvale.

Kara’s ears perked up at the sound of a loud bark. She turned and then held her breath as her eyes caught the small Dalmatian running through the freshly cut grass with a ball in hand.

There was a trainer, playing with a group of dogs and Lena was amongst them. Too excited to see her, Kara ran towards her playing friend. Wanting to surprise her, Kara hid behind a few bushes and waited for the trainer to throw the ball in her direction away. The only thing that was visible was her little nose, popping out of the bush.

Her tail wagged in excitement as she watched the young man throw the rubber ball in the air. Soon enough, the bright colored ball landed softly on the grass a few feet away from the young pup.

She spotted Lena dart her way towards the ball, towards her.With her but up in the air as Kara leaned against the ground, her tail wagging fast in anticipation. Soon enough, Lena was right there and Kara jumped out of the bushes.

“Lena-ump!”

Kara’s surprise was quickly defused as soon as Lena’s paw connected with Kara’s snout. The corgi dropped to the ground as she covered her snout with her paws. She licked her nose to make it better, but the pain was too much.

Kara thought to herself as she felt her eyes water.

“Oh my gosh! Kara, I’m so sorry.” The Dalmatian quickly processed who was standing before her and darted closer to get a closer look at the whining pup.

“Are you okay?”

Kara wagged her head as her pain began to relief.

“Oh, how the turns have tabled. It wasn't even a week ago when I was in your position.” Kara joked.

The Dalmatian, however, wasn't having it as she cocked her eyebrow.

“Um-I-I-Winn, my friend. He’d usually say that, figured it would- I'm gonna stop talking now.” Kara stammered.

“Kara, what are you doing here? You could have gotten caught.” The Dalmatian held back a smile as she watched the corgi drop her ears in embarrassment

She was the cutest thing she’d ever seen.

“I wanted to see you-since we didn't have time to properly talk again. Since you’re my new friend and all.”

Lena cocked her head at Kara’s revelation. It was a surprise to Lena that the small pup wanted to make a friendship out of their encounter. Lena had never really had a friend, simply her owners friends puppies, but she never trusted them. They were all fake and only cared about their riches. However, this pup. She was different and she was much excited to continue this new so called friendship Kara was talking about.

But Lena wasn't going to let go of this opportunity to tease the small blond again.

“Friend, huh?” Lena kidded.

“Yeah, you-I- I had hoped you’d be my new friend. You seem fun and nice and I enjoy spending time with you.”

Lena let out a small laugh as she watched Kara stammer in endearment.

“Very well then, would you care to join me in a game of catch?” The Dalmatian hinted to the rubber ball that still laid on the soft grass.

Kara’s ears perked up at the thought of playing her favorite sport. She nodded eagerly and wrapped towards the ball.

“You know, I have my lucky ball back at the park that I go to. I’ll show it to you sometime.” Kara mumbled as she pushed the ball towards Lena’s direction with her snout.

Lena hummed, “I’d love to.”

Kara and Lena played for an extensive amount of time, from playing catch, to tug of war with one of the ropes the trainer gave them. The both ignored the look of confusion on his face once he noticed the new addition to the group of pets. Unfortunately, their time ended when it was time for Lena to go. Jess, her walker called out for her and her brother, Lex that it was time for them to leave.

Lena sighed in disappointment. She was beginning to have fun with the young pup. Lena had never really had a friend before, so all of this was so new to her and she loved it. Kara was so bright and funny that Lena just couldn't have enough of her. Having enjoyed her company so much, she wished she could stay longer.

“Well Kara, I had fun. I hope to see you soon.” Lena said as she glanced at the ground sadly.

"Have no fear, I'll be back soon. Which days do you usually come here?"

"I-usually every two days. My owners are very strict that I go out and make friends."

Kara cocked her eyebrow in amusement.

"Don't start." Lena narrowed her eyes, hiding a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kara kidded

"LENA!" Jess yelled.

With a small smile, Lena stared at Kara's baby blue eyes. For some odd reason, the Dalmatian felt her heart beat rapidly, her breath caught at this odd sensation. But she didn't care right now, all that mattered was this moment she was sharing with her new friend.

"I better be going then. I'll see you soon."

“Likewise,” Kara said, dazed at the bright green orbs staring back at her.

Lena nodded goodbye and turned to leave. Just as she was nearing to Jess' side she heard a loud bark. 

“Wai! You forgot your toy.”, Kara staggered behind her with a toy in mouth. She dropped the small rubber chew toy, revealing the toy in the shape of a potsticker.

Lena smiled as she shook her head.

“Keep it. It suits you.” Lena gave her a quick lick on the cheek before she left with a small grin on her face.

Leaving a blushing Kara behind.


End file.
